Endymion of Earth
by the Scribe1
Summary: Two years before the war with Beryll, the Moon Kingdom and Earth are on the verge of war. P.S/P.E mentions E/P.


Disclaimer: I do not happen to own Sailor Moon.  
  
Distribution: With permission.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I've a bad habit of slipping in four letter words).  
  
Notes: This is an idea that just floated into my head one day. I'm kinda glad. I've always meant to write a Sailormoon fic. It's odd that it happens to involve the Silver Millenium -- that's my least favorite aspect of the legend. Even stranger, Setsuna plays a key role, and I never took to her, either. It's an Endymion/Serenity fic with references to Endymion/Pluto. And Endymion/Various-Sluts-of-the-Terran-Palace. No anyone bashing. Oh, my. I'm so charitable, I don't even recognize myself....  
  
Also, I know Endymion starts out pretty arrogant, but I don't believe that an heir to the throne of a country (planet!) -- wealthy beyond belief and an only child to boot -- could go through life without at least one spoiled phaze. Especially if you factor in how arrogant Mamoru can be in the present when he wants to. Don't worry, he gets an attitude adjustment.  
  
Endymion of Earth (1/?)  
by the Scribe  
  
  
*Two years before the fall of the Moon Kingdom*  
  
Prince Endymion yawned petulantly, turning away from the shafts of sunlight that beat through the tall, gilded windows of his bedchamber.  
  
"I just got to sleep..." he moaned, pulling the thick eiderdown quilts over his head.  
  
"Well, whose fault is that?" asked Kidde, a short, red-faced servant, as he walked carefully into the room, balancing a golden tray that was twice his size and laden with warm-smelling breakfast dishes.   
  
A slow, sleepy smile crossed the Prince's sculptured face. "I think her name was Melinda. BE-linda. Lucinda? There was definately an inda. Probably. Maybe it was Inga."  
  
"Your Highness is incorrigable," Kidde scolded, an envious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm...." Endymion replied, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow.  
  
Kidde placed the tray gently onto the nearest chair of a mahogony dining set that faced the opened window, pausing for a second to watch the end of the brilliant sunrise.  
  
"How will you take your tea this morning, milord?" he asked, as he shook out a thick red tablecloth made of heavy linen, and emblazoned with a purple crest.  
  
"Three sugars and a splash of milk," the prince muttered from under his blankets. "Sweet and weak: same as always, you know that."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. My job to ask." Kidde set a hand-painted china plate in front of a chair, buffing the glossy surface slightly with his immaculate sleeve.   
  
There was silence as Kidde proceeded to fold a red napkin into a lotus shape and position it in the center of the plate. He reached over to the shining tray and plucked up a perfect set of golden cutlery, placing each utensil in its appropriate station on the table.  
  
With a sigh, the prince pulled down the comforter and squinted his deep blue eyes against the sun.   
  
Kidde held a crystal goblet up to the light, checking for spots. With a nod, he laid it to the top left of the dish.  
  
Endymion stretched his long arms with a tortured moan, rubbing his hands through his thick black hair.  
  
Kidde lifted a jeweled carafe of grape juice and a golden tea set -- the kettle full of hot water -- onto the table, then turned around for the golden bowl of assorted fruit which he knew the prince would not touch.   
  
One royal foot touched the richly carpeted floor.   
  
A covered serving platter -- so hot the metal was steaming -- rose slowly off the golden tray, supported precariously by a pair of pudgy hands.  
  
Strong fingers snatched up a delicate, feather-light, silk robe, whipping it effortlessly over a pair of toned shoulders.  
  
With a final flourish, Kidde lifted a porcelain vase full of red roses and baby's breath and placed to the left side of the table, where it wouldn't block the view of the imperial gardens.  
  
"Breakfast is served," he serenely announced, turning to rouse the prince. The prince, however, was not in the bed. He stood mere inches away from his servant, grinning.   
  
Kidde jumped a good two inches. "Sire! I didn't here you coming," he said smoothly, though his cheeks were even pinker than usual.   
  
"What do we have today?" asked Endymion, nonchalantly. He gave a pointed look to the tray that still sat on the chair.  
  
"Oh! My apologies!" Kidde blurted, hastily grabbing the offending platter and holding out the chair.  
  
Endymion sat down and lifted the lotus-napkin, shook it out carelessly and laid it across his lap.   
  
Kidde lifted the cover of the steaming breakfast platter with a red-napkined hand.  
  
"Poached seasoned eggs with truffles, spiced potato croquets, bacon, sausage, ham and fresh cooked bread, and miniature blueberry, raspberry and banana muffins -- there was a shipment in from the South Seas this morning."  
  
Endymion nodded and picked at a crust of bacon. "Where's the tea?"  
  
Kidde placed a bone china teacup on a matching saucer, and filled it with tea from the kettle. He grabbed three large sugar cubes with a set of elegantly tiny serving tongs, plopping them one after another into the boiling brown liquid. With a splash of milk, he gave the drink three swift, practiced stirs before presenting it to the prince.   
  
"Mmmmmmm..." Endymion murmured appreciatively, drinking deeply from the sweet cup. He finished and sighed and placed the cup back on its saucer. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked wearily.  
  
Kidde swept the empty teacup back onto the tray and answered automatically.   
"You're to have an audiance with His Royal Majesty, your father, as soon as you finish your breakfast. Immediately afterwards, you will sit in on a meeting of the royal advisors. Then, luncheon with Queen Halaa and the guests from Pluto. After that you are expected to represent the royal family at the opening of--"  
  
"What guests from Pluto?" Endymion asked, surprised. "I wasn't aware we were entertaining ambassadors. I thought, with the political tensions between Father and Queen Selene...."  
  
"That is why they are visitors from PLUTO rather than the Moon Kingdom. The disagreements between Earth and the Moon make it prudent to seek allies in case of a military confrontation. It's unlikely that any of the planets from the Inner Court will side against the Queen, so your father has decided to try the Outer Kingdoms. He's sent evoys to Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and even Saturn asking for support. Pluto has sent its Princess, Lady Setsuna, and her advisors to form a decision on behalf of all of the Outer Regions." Kidde swept a stray crumb off the tablecloth.   
  
Endymion gaped at his servant, in wonder. "How do you KNOW all that?"   
  
"I'm a servant. We know everything." The valet shrugged simply.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"We are honored by your visit, Friends." King Darius swept an elegant bow.  
  
"The honor is ours, and the pleasure," Lady Setsuna replied with inscrutable civility, curtseying in turn. The three maidens behind her followed suit, dipping even lower than their princess, as custom demanded.  
  
Queen Halaa extended a graceful hand, raising Setsuna to her feet. "You must be tired from such a long journey. Come, I'll show you to your rooms so you can rest before lunch."   
  
Setsuna smiled politely. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That would be lovely."  
  
With another formal exchange of bows, the Plutions and the queen swept out of the throne room, leaving the king to stare thoughtfully after them.  
  
"Morning, Father," called Prince Endymion, as he strode confidantly through the stained glass double doors that led from the garden.  
  
"Took the scenic route, did you?" quipped King Darius, without turning. "You just missed our visitors. Emmissaries from Pluto."  
  
"So I'm just in time, then." Endymion smiled rakishly.  
  
Darius gave his son a hard, appraising look, taking in the brilliant eyes, harmonious features and magnetic charm the boy had inherited from his mother, the thick, dark hair and athletic build that were his own legacy.   
  
"Son, I have a job for you...."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lady Setsuna allowed a servant to take her long, green-tinged hair from its tight bun. She ran a finger slowly through its silky length, before dismissing the girl and undressing herself.   
  
It was a long, tiring trip from Pluto to the Earth, and she was not at all convinced of its neccesity. Everybody knew that the Moon Kingdom was invincible. What's more, it was just and bountiful and had regulated the entire solar system with unflagging skill for aeons. Lady Queen Selene had never given Pluto reason for doubt, and the Earth had never given reason for trust. What could Saturn's Queen Vespa have hoped to accomplish by sending her here?   
  
What would Selene think when she heard of this meeting?  
  
Officially, this was a social visit. As if people flew hundreds of thousands of miles in those cramped little warp-speed pods for a spot of gossip and afternoon tea.  
  
With a weary sigh, she climbed into the huge, downy bed and curled up to sleep.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So you want me to thaw out this ice princess?" Endymion asked warily. This did not sound like the way he wanted to spend his week. Wasn't Glinda's twin sister going to be in town?   
  
"For the good of the Kingdom, son. You must think about your responsibility to the people of Earth."  
  
"So the people of Earth want me to thaw out this ice princess. Really. I could go down to any tavern and ask to the barkeep: If you could have your government accomplish one thing this year, what would that be? And he'll say: Peace? Food for the homeless? Hell no! I want Endymion to thaw out that damn Plution ice princess. Is that right?"  
  
"The populace does not always know what is best for it."  
  
"Oh. Well, good thing I'm not the populace. *I* know what's best for me, Father. And it sure as hell isn't marrying some stuck up, homely, spoiled rich brat from the boondocks of the Milky Way."  
  
"I didn't say you'd have to marry her."  
  
Endymion stared at his father with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Will you grow up, Endymion! You're seventeen years old! I'm talking about a simple flirtation to gain Lady Setsuna's trust, not some sordid seduction. She isn't one of your serving maids." Darius was losing patience. "Look, will you do it or not? I can't force you on this."  
  
The prince searched his father's face. Darius looked pale, and thinner than usual. Worry lines creased his tanned brow.  
  
"All right. I'll do it."  
  
Darius clasped his shoulder, gratefully.  
  
"She isn't *really* homely, you know," he a said with a grin.  
  
Endymion sighed. It was something.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Notes: He will NOT fall in love with Pluto! Trust me! I said this was E/S and dammit, I mean what I say!   
  
The speed at which I update is directly proportional to the number of reviews I recieve, so get e-mailing, or face the consequences.  
  
Send Feedback to thetendodojo@aol.com. 


End file.
